Измена
by xXxThe European GirlxXx
Summary: Эдвард - капитан футбольной команды, один из самих желанных мальчиков в школе, лучший друг Беллы Свон в которую он и влюблен, но боится признаться. А что если Белла любит его тоже? Я знаю Саммари так себе но более обширное на профиле
1. Chapter 1

Глава 1. Несчастный случай.

BPOV

- Эммет, Эммет вставай – будила я своего брата.

- Белла еще пять минут - сказал он, заключив меня в свои медвежье объятье потащил в кровать.

- Эммет пусти меня живо, мы в школу опоздаем – кричала я ему прямо в ухо.

- Кому нужна эта школа? – пробурчал он, накрывая свою голову подушкой.

- Мне. Эммет МакКартни Свон отпусти меня и поднимаю свою накачанную задницу с кровати иначе… - кричала я – иначе я скажу Розали, где ты прячешь свою «черную книгу» с телефонами всех тех бедных девушек, с которыми ты спал…и я думаю, что она сожжет ее с большим удовольствием – это я прошептала.

- Нет – крикнул он и, отпустив меня, быстро встал с кровати,… так как он любил спать голышом…одеяло спало на пол…

- Эммет! Мои глаза! – вопила я закрывая глаза руками – оденься я жду тебя внизу через 20 минут – сказала я в то время как в слепую пробиралась к выходу из его комнаты. Как только я услышала щелчок замка позади меня я, вздохнув, убрала руки. _Первого разбудили, остался второй,…слава богу, менее буйный…_думала я, когда шла в комнату моего второго брата. Я села возле него на кровать.

- Джасс, вставай в школу пора – сказала я и погладила его по руке.

- Белла еще 5 минут – пробурчал он в подушку.

- Джаспер не делай этого, ты себе не представляешь, как трудно вас обоих будить – стонала я.

- 5 минут – снова пробурчал он.

- Нет сейчас – сказала я властным голосом.

- Хорошо, хорошо мам – сказал он и, хихикнув, а я чуть не расплакалась – Ооо Беллз извини. Только не плачь ладно? – спросил он и обнял меня – Я не думал что тебе еще эта тема болезненна – шептал он, в то время как потирал успокоительные круги на моей спине.

- Ничего. Вставай уже иначе опоздаем – сказала я, немного улыбнувшись, а затем пошла, готовить нам всем завтрак.

Через пару минут парни спустились готовые к труду и обороне.

- Ммм как вкусно пахнет – простонал Эмм, когда взял свою тарелку.

- Ну, как всегда – сказал Джасс и, забрав свою тарелку, поцеловал меня в щеку.

Мы все сели за стол и я не решалась посмотреть на Эммета и все время играла со своей едой.

- Так…- сказал Джасс ломая нашу тишину, за что я ему была благодарна,…но не долго – Что с утра были за вопли? И что с твоими глазами Беллз? – спросил он и я покраснела.

- Давай не будем об этом – прошептала я и посмотрела на Эммета предупреждающим взглядом.

- Хорошо сказал Эмм и улыбнулся

.

- А я хочу знать! – воскликнул Джасс.

- Короче я его сегодня будила Эмма….и ну….короче я видела его…- говорила я нервно продолжая уставляться в мою тарелку и играть с моей едой.

- Белла ты видела его…голого? – спросил Джасс задыхаясь от смеха.

- Джаспер, во-первых, это не смешно, а во-вторых, я с тобой больше не разговариваю! – сказала я и пошла в свою комнату за вещами, когда я спустилась, то парней уже не было.

Я закрыла дом и пошла к моей ребенку, моему Aston Martin V8 Vantage и поехала в школу.

Через 20 минут я уже подъехала к школе и стала между Mercedes-Benz M-class Эммета и Mercedes-Benz SLR (все фото на профиле) Джаспера. Они, Розали и Эллис уже стояли возле джипа и ждали меня.

- Привет Белла! Я так соскучилась, мы не виделись вечность – пропела Эллис, трудно обнимая меня.

- Да 10 часов это много – хихикнув, сказала я – Привет Рози – улыбнувшись, сказала я и обняла ее.

- Белла ты ведь на меня не обиделась правда? – спросил Джасс.

- Обиделась! Ты даже не пожалел меня а только рассмеялся с моего горя. Никому такого не пожелала б – вздрогнув, сказала я.

- Ей! – воскликнул Эмм обиженно.

- Стоп! Что здесь происходит? – спросила Элли заинтересовано.

- Я сегодня как всегда будила Эммета и когда он отказался вставать я пригрозила ему что…короче неважно, что я сказала, но от этого он выпрыгнул из кровати как ошпаренный забывая, что спит он голым… - сказала я и покраснела как спелый помидор – А потом я все рассказала Джассу и этот Засранец лишь посмеялся! – сердито пробурчала я.

- ЧТО? – вопили девочки в унисон.

- Что, что? – спросила я перепутано?

- О той угрозе…чем ты угрожала? – спросила Роуз.

- Значит, вам не важно, что я видела своего меньшего брата голым, а важно то чем я его так напугала? – спросила я перепутано.

- Ну да – ответили девочки и я, посмотрев на Эмма у которого был вид котенка из Шрека решила ничего не говорить.

- Я-я не могу сказать – сказала я, а Эмм вздохнул.

- Ну, Белла, пожалуйста - стонала Розали – Я же должна знать, что так испугало моего богатыря.

- Я забыл – соврала я и Розали надула губки.

Только она хотела сказать еще что-то, но к нам подошел мой парень и стал передо мной игнорируя их всех он наклонился ко мне и поцеловал.

- Привет любимая – сказал он, когда мы разделились.

- Привет….


	2. Chapter 2

_**В предыдущей главе…**_

_Только она хотела сказать еще что-то, но к нам подошел мой парень и стал передо мной игнорируя их всех он наклонился ко мне и поцеловал._

_- Привет любимая – сказал он, когда мы разделились._

_- Привет…_Джейк. – Сказала я и поцеловала его. Сзади нас кто-то откашлялся и сказал.

- Белла, скоро урок, нам нужно идти. – Сказал Джасс

- Умм, Джейк, увидемься позже. – Сказала я и еще раз его, поцеловав, пошла к моим братьям. – Ну что пошли? – Спросила я у них и они, взяв меня за руки, пошли в класс.

- Почему ты не бросишь этого щенка? – спросил меня Эмм, а я застонала.

- Потому что я не хочу! – Сказала я и выдернула свои руки.

- Зачем он тебе? За тобой бегает вся школа, все парни, так почему ты выбрала именно его? – Спросил, на сей раз, Джасс.

- Да, все, но только не тот, кто я хочу!

- И кто же это? – Спросили они вместе.

- А вот это уже не ваше дело! – Ответила я и быстро пошла в класс литературы.

Когда я пришла в класс, то села в свое место и спрятала олову в руки. Я почувствовала, что кто-то сел возле меня, и я думала что это Джасс.

- Джаспер, пожалуйста, не начинай… - Стонала я.

- Я передам твое пожелание ему. – Сказал бархатный голос.

- Эдвард? Что ты здесь делаешь?

- Пришел сказать тебе привет! Ты так быстро ушла с братьями, что я не успел поздороваться.

- Привет. – Сказала я и покраснела.

- Ооо Эдвард, привет старик. – Сказал Эмм и сгреб Эдварда в «мужское» объятие.

- Привет Эдд, могу я сесть? – спросил Джасс и поднял свою бровь.

- Да, конечно. – Сказал Эдд и улыбнувшись пошел в свое место.

Я не могла сосредоточиться, потому что все мои мысли были вокруг Эдварда. Я заметила, что урок окончен только, когда Джасс сказал мне что, я должна была записать домашнее задание. Я записала все, и, сложив вещи, вышла из класса, для того чтобы наткнуться на Эдварда и чуть не свалить его с ног, и самой не упасть. Но он успел меня поймать. Эго руки оказались у меня на талии, а я как всегда покраснела. Мы так стояли пару секунд, но потом Эдд опомнился и поставил меня на ноги.

- Извини. – Сказал он и взял меня под руку.

- Ничего. Что ты здесь делаешь? – Спросила я еще немного пена от его запаха.

- Ну, вообще-то ждал тебя. – Сказал он, и мы оба покраснели.

- Зачем?

- Ну, у нас следующий урок биология. И если ты не забыла он у нас общий. И к тому же я не мог позволить тебе бродить по школе одной, вдруг украдут, я этого не пережил бы. – Сказал он игриво, и я улыбнулась.

- Ох, какой ты у меня оказываешься джентльмен, не знала что ты такой. – В шутку сказала я.

- Только с тобой. – Ответил он, серьезно целуя мою руку, ну а я как всегда покраснела и уставилась на пол.

Ми подошли к классу и сели за «наш» стол. Так как в этом классе были только я, и Эдвард…ну я имею в виду только мы из нашей компании; то ми сидели вместе. После того как ми подготовили все вещи для урока, он развернулся ко мне, сначала долго на меня спросил, а затем решился спросить мягким шепотом.

- Белла не хотела бы ты…


End file.
